Living By The Sword
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A new hero enters the fray but who is he and why does he only protect the rundown part of town. Wait a second he's engaged to Raven and is from Azarath.
1. Prologue

Living By The Sword

I don't own Teen Titans so leave me alone.

Thoughts ()

Prologue

Robin was typing away on the main computer of Titans' Tower. However, he wasn't trying to gather information on Slade's base of operations. He was trying to gather information on who the cities new hero was. According t6 the news the new hero is a male around the age of sixteen wearing black boots, black pants, a trench coat, a mask, sunglasses, and a hat. The mask he wears gives him the face of a wolf. Though it seems he only appears in the worst part of town. The people that live there say that he has saved several people with his swords. Robin was getting frustrated with the lack of information. Starfire was about to say something to Robin when the alarm went off.

"Titans there is trouble at the bank in the run down part of town," Robin stated, "If we are lucky we might run into this new guy that's running around."

The titans left in whatever form of transportation they wanted to get to the bank. Once there they saw it was a trap by Slade. The titans were about to attack when several of Slade's robots fell in half. The Titans started to look around for the person responsible. Starfire pointed towards the sky where the new hero floated. Robin was about to ask the new hero what his name was but was rewarded with the new hero shouting out an attack.

"Rain of Swords!"

The Titans watched in awe as a large amount of swords flew out of the hero's coat and destroyed several robots. The hero dropped into the mass of robots with another sword in his hand. He started to dodge between the robots' attacks while delivering slashes with his sword that sliced each robot in half.

"Raven watch out!" Robin shouted

The hero looked up to see several laser blasts headed towards the girl wearing a leotard and a cloak. Without thinking he ran towards the girl whose name he now knew to be Raven. He reached Raven just before the blasts did but with only enough time to block them with his own body. Once the smoke disappeared it was clear that the hero was bleeding from his chest. Deciding it was time to end things he let loose another attack.

"Chaos Slash Wave!"

A wave of energy came from his sword as he made a slashing motion with his sword. The attack destroyed the remaining fifty robots. The hero started to walk away when Robin spoke.

"Hold on a minute just who are you," Robin demanded.

The stranger replied without turning around.

"My name is Chaos Wolf," Chaos Wolf replied, "That's all you need to know for now."

Chaos Wolf turned around and looked Raven up and down before nodding his head.

"Good you aren't injured," Chaos Wolf remarked, "I didn't think I would have made it to you before the lasers did."

Raven merely nodded her head before finally saying something.

"You are aware that you are bleeding because of what you did," Raven inquired.

Chaos Wolf looked down at his chest and just shrugged his shoulders before walking off.

"Wait why are you here and why do you only defend the run down part of town," Robin shouted.

Chaos Wolf responded by simply disappearing into the night.

"How did he do that?" Cy-Borg questioned.

"I'm not sure but I will find out," Robin stated.

"Dude that guy helped us and even took a shot that was meant for Raven," Beast Boy commented, "Why are you acting like that towards an ally?"

"He could be faking everything," Robin replied, "In any case we won't find out anything else tonight so lets go home."

As the Titans left for the tower Chaos Wolf was roof hopping back to his apartment. As he landed on the roof of the apartment complex he collapsed due to his injuries. Fortunately his neighbor Alice was on the roof looking at the stars. She saw him collapse and rushed to his side.

"Chaos Wolf are you ok," Alice inquired.

"I will be once I get to my apartment room," Chaos Wolf replied.

Alice helped Chaos Wolf to his apartment. Once inside she sat him down on the couch and went into the bathroom to get a bottle of pills. Alice took two pills from the bottle before putting it back. She brought the two pills to Chaos Wolf. Chaos Wolf took the pills and ate them, which restored him to full strength.

"Thank you Alice but you can leave now," Chaos Wolf stated coldly.

"Fine Wolf I'll go but answer a question for me," Alice responded, "Did you find the girl from Azarath that you are sworn to protect as well as get married to?"

Chaos Wolf merely nodded his head yes and Alice ran out of the apartment crying. Chaos Wolf sighed and got up to go to his bedroom. As he entered the room he took off his trench coat and hat before removing his boots and socks. As he lay down on his bed he took off his sunglasses and put them on the nightstand. He was about to turn off the light when his eyes fell on a picture. The picture was of Raven and himself in the arms of their mothers.

("It has been so long old friend," thought Chaos Wolf, "I wonder if you even remember me Raven. If you saw me like this what would you think?" I have changed so much from the old days when there was nothing to worry about. If only I could have done more to help but my powers had not matured at that point in time. I was forced to watch my parents die. Well even if I can't stop my own suffering I can at least end the suffering of others by using my powers in this part of town where things are at their worst."

With those thoughts Chaos Wolf turned out the light before removing his mask and going to sleep.

At Titans' Tower

"He made us look like rookies and then disrespected us by giving only his name saying that it is all we need to know right now," Robin yelled.

"Calm down Robin," Starfire commented.

"I think I know who he is." Raven stated.

"Who is he Raven?" Cy-Borg inquired.

"I'm not sure but he might be from Azarath," Raven replied.

"Your home world friend Raven," Starfire commented.

"Yes but that can't be since Trigon destroyed all of Azarath," Raven responded, "Unless."

"Unless what dude?" Beast Boy inquired.

Raven's eyes went wide as she realized just who Chaos Wolf was.

"By Azar it can't be," Raven whispered, "It was rumored that he was killed when he challenged Trigon but if I'm right then this Chaos Wolf person is the personal warrior that Azar herself assigned as my guardian. He is the only person that could live after fighting Trigon on his own.

"So what can he do and is he a threat to the city," Robin asked.

"All I know is that as the personal warrior assigned to me by Azar he has immortality," Raven replied, "As far as him being a threat to the city no he isn't but if Azar were to tell him to destroy this city we wouldn't be able to stop him. I think he might come to the tower soon to talk with me."

"Wait friend Raven what would he want with you if you only know him from a legend of your home world," Starfire inquired.

"It is simple both of us are from Azarath so it only makes sense that he gets in contact with the only known survivor of his home world," Raven remarked, "He will do everything he can to keep me safe. I might be able to get him to help us or even better find out why he is here on Earth."

With that Raven went to her room to meditate. Once in her room she noticed that she had forgotten to put one of her books back. Using her powers she picked it up and put it on her bookshelf. She was about to start meditating when she realized a picture had fallen out of the book that she just put back. She picked up the picture and gasped at what she saw. In the picture were two smiling women and both women were holding a child in their arms. A little boy was in the arms of the woman on the left and a younger Raven was in the arms of the woman on the right.

"I wish things were still the same and I was back on Azarath with you old friend," Raven sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm not the same person I was back then. I can no longer keep my promise and for that I hope you can forgive me. Goodbye Steven Chaos Kamiya may your soul rest in peace."

I hope you guys enjoy the prologue. I'll start the first chapter as soon as I can but until then read and review.

Chapter 1 Preview

I thought you died on Azarath

No Raven I survived just like you did.

You're the personal warrior of Azar aren't you?

No I'm not but that doesn't change who I am or what I do.

I had almost given up on you being alive and on us ever being together.

I was prepared to do that a long time ago but I remembered that as a Kamiya I couldn't since a Kamiya never gives up.


	2. The Reunion of Old Friends

Chapter 1 The Reunion of Old Friends

In an apartment building in the run down part of town a man woke up from a dreamless sleep only to hear some people outside screaming for help. Chaos Wolf tossed his boots, shirt, and sunglasses on and grabbed his trench coat and hat on the way out. He jumped out of the window and landed in the middle of a small army of Slade's robots. Chaos Wolf looked at the group of kids near by and yelled at them to run away.

"All right you tin cans lets dance," Chaos Wolf stated, "Rain of Swords!"

Swords flew out of his coats destroying several robots.

"This may be harder then I thought," Chaos Wolf commented, "Chaos Slash Wave!"

After unleashing a wave of energy from his sword Chaos Wolf started running from the part of town while slashing robots on his way.

"I need to get them away from here," Chaos Wolf muttered, "I'm not sure if I can destroy them all on my own. I need to find those kids from last night."

The robots chased after Chaos Wolf while firing their weapons at him. He kept using his Slash Wave attack on the robots until he reached the docks. He saw the tower that the kids from last night lived in and smirked.

"Well there is only one way to get their attention quick enough to help," Chaos Wolf said to himself, "Chaos Slash Wave!"

The attack flew straight at the tower and destroyed a few windows. The destroyed windows were those of the main room and thus set off the alarm. The titans reacted quickly and left the tower to see who would attack their home directly. What they saw was the mysterious man from last night trapped between the water and a small army of robots. Raven was the first one to take action by using her powers to throw rocks and any metal object she could find into the robots destroying a fair amount of them. Robin flung several exploding disks at the robots before taking out his staff and smashing in the faces of more robots. A group of ten robots were blown up by Starfire's starbolts. In t-rex form Beast Boy destroyed another seven robots. Cyborg started firing his sonic cannon the moment he could destroying another twenty robots. With only a hundred or so robots left Chaos Wolf decided to use another attack while they were all together.

"Get back now I'm letting loose an attack," Chaos Wolf warned.

The titans did as Chaos Wolf said knowing any attack he used would be powerful.

"Chaos Wave!"

A black energy blast was shot towards the remaining robots destroying them the moment the beam touched them. Chaos Wolf dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Raven walked up to him and to the surprise of the other titans bowed before him.

"It is an honor to finally meet you he whom was chosen by Azar," Raven stated, "Would you like to recover your strength in the safety of our home"

Chaos Wolf nodded his head in acceptance of Raven's offer. Using her powers Raven took him to the tower with the other titans following behind them. Once inside the tower Robin started to demand some answers from Chaos Wolf. Chaos Wolf simply ignored him and took a seat on one of the couches in the main room.

"I suppose you have a right to know what's going on," Chaos Wolf started, "As we speak your enemy is taking great lengths to get rid of me. I know what Slade is planning and if he succeeds we are all in great danger. He is trying to bring back Trigon to this world in hope to rule everything. He is a fool if he thinks he can control Trigon so easily but there is a way for him to do so. If he gets the blood of Trigon's daughter and her lover then he could gain everything he wants. My job is to not only try to stop him but if does summon Trigon then I must destroy him any way possible."

The titans were stunned to learn that their opponent was the monster Trigon. Raven was scared knowing that not only was someone trying to bring back her father but the same person was also now out for her blood. Raven noticed that Chaos Wolf had mentioned her lover but anyone she could have loved was killed back on Azarath unless 'he' survived but it wasn't possible.

Chaos Wolf looked at Raven and told her he wanted to speak to her in private. Raven nodded her head and led him to her room. Once inside Chaos Wolf sighed and took off his hat.

"I bet you wonder what or who I am right," Chaos Wolf stated, "That is something I have asked myself night after night for countless years. My fight can't end until Trigon is killed but even I don't have enough faith in my powers to think I can do it. I need your help Raven I need you to lend me your strength so that I can do what Azar wishes of me."

"Honored warrior of Azar why would you need my help in your struggle?" Raven inquired

"You still don't understand dear, sweet Raven," Chaos Wolf remarked, "Somewhere down the line I have lost myself going down the road of a lonesome warrior. Perhaps if you see the face behind the mask you shall fully understand why I need your help."

Chaos Wolf took off his sunglasses and trench coat and put them down on the floor. Raven gasped when Chaos Wolf took off his mask revealing the face of a person she thought to be dead.

"Do you now understand my love the reason I need your help is that this is a fight that I can't fight as the chosen warrior of our goddess," said Chaos Wolf, "This is a battle that I must fight as who I truly am and that is Steven Chaos Kamiya."

That's it for now let me know what you think so far guys keep reading and reviewing.


	3. A Rekindling Of An Old Flame

Chapter 2 A Rekindling Of An Old Flame

Raven was shocked as she stared into the eyes of a man she thought was dead. After staring at him in silence for several minutes Raven wrapped her arms around Steven and hugged him tightly to make sure that she wasn't imaging that he was there. Steven returned the hug and just held Raven for a couple moments before letting go of her so that he could get a better look at the girl.

"Damn Raven you have grown into a beautiful woman since the last time I saw you." Steven commented

Raven blushed at the remark and looked at the ground suddenly finding it interesting. Steven laughed at her behavior before moving to sit down on the bed. Raven sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Steven wrapped his arm around Raven's waist by instinct. Raven sighed while wondering how long it had been since the two of them were like this and if this would be the last time it happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when Steven spoke again.

"You do know that I can't stay here in the tower," Steven remarked

"Why not?" Raven question, "Even you realized that you needed help in your most recent fight."

"It is not that Raven but the main reason is your leader doesn't seem to care for me all that much," Steven replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to listen in on our conversation."

"No he knows better then that when it comes to me," smirked Raven

"Still that doesn't change the fact that I have a duty to the people who live in the run down section of the town," said Steven, "You and your friends are so busy protecting the town that the poor section of the town gets little to no protection at all. Do you see now why I can't stay here Raven?"

"Yes I understand your reasons for leaving again," remarked Raven

Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out a card which he handed to Raven.

"Here this is the address you can reach me at," Steven commented, "This way you can come visit me if you want."

Raven gave a sigh of relief when she heard this. She took the card from Steven and laid it on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry Raven but it is time for me to get going," Steven stated, "I will be in touch and you now know where you can find me."

Raven nodded her head and watched as Steven got up and put his coat back on. As he was about to put his mask back on Raven stopped him which got her a look from Steven which seemed to say what is it now. Raven grabbed him by the back of his head and made Steven bend down. Raven stood up on her tip toes and kissed Steven passionately on the lips. Steven responded by wrapping his arms around Raven and hugging her closer. After a minute they had to separate for air and were just looking at each other until finally Steven spoke.

"Well it seems one thing from out past didn't die out and that was the fact that we still love each other very much," remarked Steven.

Raven merely smiled and leaned against Steven's chest while sighing in content. After a minute they separated once again and Steven pulled on his mask followed by his hat and sunglasses. After giving Raven one last hug he left the room. Raven followed after him and they were stopped by Robin in the main room.

"Well are you going to tell us who you really are?" Robin demanded

"Back off little man I will give you whatever information I fell you deserve to know." snapped Chaos Wolf

Raven smirked at the remark but her smirk did not unnoticed by the leader of the Titans.

"What do you find so funny Raven," demanded Robin, "It isn't like you know who he really is. In fact I bet he is nothing but a fake."

In the blink of an eye Chaos Wolf grabbed Robin and slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever take that tone of voice with Raven ever again or so help me I will rip your lungs out and strangle you with them do you understand me you little worm," Chaos Wolf snarled

Robin nodded his head so fast it was wonder that his neck didn't snap from whiplash. After seeing that Robin understood him Chaos Wolf dropped Robin on his butt. He turned to Raven and gave her a salute before walking up to the door and opening it. The moment he saw a shadow he disappeared into it and reappeared in his apartment. Meanwhile Raven was staring at the spot that Chaos Wolf had occupied just a moment ago with a feeling of completeness in her heart. She felt that the feeling came from the fact the man she had loved when she was still living in Azarath was still alive and that he was now with her once again. Raven went to bed that night knowing that everything would be ok now that the man she loved was once again by her side and that he would move the earth, moon, and stars to stay there protecting her from everything that would endanger her.

Well that's it for chapter three I hope you guys enjoyed it see you next time and please read and review.


	4. A Deadly Ambush

Chapter 3 A Deadly Ambush Chapter 3 A Deadly Ambush

Chaos Wolf had just returned to his apartment only to find around two thousand of Slade's robots waiting for him.

"Oh this is just great." Chaos Wolf sighed "Might as well get this over with."

Chaos Wolf pulled out his sword and slashed five robots into pieces. He had to dodge around laser blasts and took some bad shots to his left side. For every hit he took he cut two robots in half. Chaos Wolf realized he had to do something and fast so he jumped up into the air releasing an attack as he did so.

"Rain of Swords!"

Dozens of swords flew out of his coat destroying a few hundred robots. Seeing that he was vastly outnumbered he gathered his energy and fired off a blue wave of energy from his cupped hands.

"Tsunami Wave!"

The attack destroyed three hundred robots but fifteen hundred still remained. Chaos Wolf pulled out a communicator that he had borrowed from Raven and hit the emergency call button before once again leaping at the robots with his sword.

Meanwhile at the tower.

"He can't be trusted so we will not be helping him at all." Robin declared

Before Raven could say anything the emergency light on her communicator went off. Knowing what it meant she explained to her friends that she let Chaos Wolf take a spare communicator so that he could contact them if he needed help. Robin was going to say no but Raven mentioned that Slade was there and that got Robin to order the titans to head out.

Back at Chaos Wolf's apartment.

Chaos Wolf was struggling to breathe as he tried to recover from firing off a Chaos Wave. Unlike his normal attack he had kept the energy wave going for five minutes. He was now low on energy and facing off against seven hundred of Slade's robots when suddenly an idea popped into his head. Chaos Wolf disappeared into a shadow and reappeared behind three robots which were cut to pieces in seconds. He used his Shadow Teleport to jump from shadow to shadow slashing up to four robots at a time and after ten minutes of this only two hundred robots were left. A stray laser blast caught Chaos Wolf in the face destroying the right side of his mask and blood was flowing from a cut above his eye. A woman's voice made him look up and he realized that he was outside of the apartment building across the street from his own home. He immediately yelled up to the woman to get her to evacuate everyone from the building. He then proceeded to deflect laser blasts until he could no longer feel the presence of anyone in the building. A barrage of lasers brought Chaos Wolf's attention back to the situation at hand and he unleashed his most powerful energy blast.

"Chaos Tsunami!"

A tsunami of black energy destroyed half of the remaining robots but the remaining hundred opened fire with their lasers at the same time. The resulting barrage sent Chaos Wolf into the building behind him at which point the titans arrived on the scene only to see a laser blast hit the gas line blowing up the building in a great ball of fire. Raven wasted no time using her powers to hurl pieces of building at the robots destroying thirty of them. Robin bashed five robots to pieces with his staff. Before any of the other titans could do something a blast of energy blew forty robots into little scraps of molten metal. The young heroes turned around to see Chaos Wolf walk out of the flames with the exposed part of his face covered in blood. His shirt was almost non-existent from the fire and his coat was in tatters. His pants spotted actual burn patches and his sunglasses were gone. In his left hand was his sword while his right hand, which was clenched into a fist, was surrounded by pitch black energy. He teleported through the shadows until he was behind the robots so that he could launch his attack.

"Fist of the Wolf King!"

Chaos Wolf thrust his fist forwards and launched the energy towards the robots. In midflight the energy took the form of a giant wolf's head. When it reached the remaining twenty-five robots they were all destroyed. Chaos Wolf fell to one knee completely spent of energy and in an instant Raven was at his side to help him to his feet.

"Lord Chaos are you all right?" inquired Raven

"I'll be all right Raven don't concern yourself with my condition." remarked Chaos Wolf

"Well looks like you got in over your head this time." Robin mocked.

Chaos Wolf ignored him in favor of using a Shadow Teleport to get into his apartment. Raven looked around before leading Chaos Wolf over to his couch.

"Sorry Raven I forgot that you had my arm around your neck when I teleported." Chaos Wolf commented

"Don't worry about that right now." Raven replied, "Just concern yourself with healing your wounds."

Chaos Wolf asked Raven to get a black pill bottle from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Raven did so and when she came back handed the bottle over to Chaos Wolf. He opened the bottle and tapped a pill out onto his hand before popping it into his mouth. Raven watched in awe as the wounds disappeared. Chaos Wolf took of his hat before removing the remains of his mask. He went into the bathroom to return the pill bottle before washing away the blood that was on the right side of his face. He walked back into the living room where Raven was waiting. Chaos Wolf smiled at her before sitting down on the couch. Raven sat down next to him and leaned against him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"You are going to worry me to death Steven." Raven stated

"You once said that to me when I first become the chosen warrior of Azar." Steven replied, "Stop worrying so much my love."

"How can I stop worrying about you? The battle doesn't end for you until you kill Trigon and I recall all too well what the outcome of that fight was. I fear that Trigon will take your life this time."

"Calm yourself Raven don't you remember what I told you when we were young. I told you that as long as I can get back up on my feet I will not die. That was what Azar promised me when she chose me to kill Trigon."

Raven sighed in frustration at how stubborn Steven was being. Steven just smirked before wrapping his arm around Raven's shoulders. Not knowing what else to say they just sat there in comfortable silence.

"I should get back to the tower before the others find us."

Just as Raven said that the rest of the titans barged in. At that moment Steven jumped into a shadow and teleported to his bedroom. Once there he put bandages around the right side of his face. He then put on the remains of his mask and teleported back into the living room. When the titans saw him they got into battle stances.

"Calm yourselves and let me explain." Chaos Wolf stated, "When I teleported here I didn't realize that Raven had put my arm around her shoulders. After I apologized to Raven she helped bandage my wounds and then we were just enjoying each others company."

The heroes accepted the explanation and relaxed their stances. Robin said that they should be going. As the titans were leaving the apartment Raven stayed behind kissed Chaos Wolf on the cheek. Right after the titans left the building suddenly went up in flames. As Raven and the others stared in shock at what happened they heard laughing and once they turned around they saw Slade standing about twenty feet away from them.

"Well it seems that my master's greatest foe is now gone for good." Slade boasted

"Oh is that so Slade because I don't feel dead." Chaos Wolf commented

"Impossible there was no way you should have survived that explosion." exclaimed Slade

Instead of answering Chaos Wolf just smirked and readied his sword. Slade summoned fire around his hands and shot the flames towards Chaos Wolf. He dodged the flames and launched a Chaos Slash in retaliation. Slade was almost cut in half and deciding to regroup jumped onto the nearest rooftop. He then started to hop from roof to roof until he was gone. Chaos Wolf looked at what was left of his apartment and sighed in annoyance. He turned and looked at Raven before he started to speak.

"So mind if I crash at your place Raven?"

"Raven shook her head in amusement before telling him it was ok. Chaos Wolf put his hand into a shadow and pulled it out a second later. In his hand was a suitcase that was a blood red color.

"Well lead the way Raven."

The titans returned to the tower and once inside Chaos Wolf whistled in appreciation as he looked around. Raven led him to a spare room but just as he put down his suitcase he was called into the main room. When he got to the main room the titans were all there. Robin demanded that Chaos Wolf tell them who he really is and what was going on. Instead of responding Chaos Wolf took off his hat before proceeding to remove what was left of his mask. After that he slowly removed the bandages from the right side of his face.

"If you wish for everything to be revealed to you then I suggest that you listen carefully."

Hey guys I'm finally back to updating this fic. I had doubts about weather or not I'd continue my stories but after talking to my several friends and getting over a very big case of writers block I'm proud to say that I' chapter three and chapter four will be started by the end of the week.


	5. A Past Revealed

Chapter 4: A Past Revealed Chapter 4: A Past Revealed

"I was born only a month before Raven and was trained by my father to fight Trigon's army. When I was twelve the goddess Azar chose me to be her warrior and I began my tutelage under her so that one day I could kill Trigon. After three years I was sent back to my family where I found out that my mother had engaged me to Raven. For a little over a year I got to know her and we became very close but then Trigon finally came. He ravaged our home killing everyone that got in his way. My father died while protecting my mother but he was able to wound the demon. I told Raven to flee to the Earth while I battled Trigon but she stayed to watch the battle. After more then seven hours of fighting I made a mistake which allowed Trigon to trap me inside of a tornado of fire. At that point Raven finally left for Earth thinking that I had died from the attack. I was still trapped inside of the tornado and with no idea on how to escape but luckily Azar appeared to save me. For the next year I went through nonstop training. Every day I felt as though I would die from both exhaustion and my wounds but once the year was up I came here to find Raven and finish my battle with Trigon. However instead of coming right here to speak with Raven I saw how the people in the bad part of town lived with no one to protect them. With the code of honor my father had drilled into me I just couldn't leave them the way they were. After six months of protecting them we met and you know how things went from there."

The titans were in shock from what they had just heard. Robin decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Is your name really Chaos Wolf?"

All Robin got for a few minutes was silence. Just as he was going to demand an answer from their guest a voice that surprised them all spoke up.

"His true name is Steven Chaos Kamiya and if he fails to kill my father, the demon Trigon, then the Earth is doomed."

The titans stared at Raven in disbelief while Steven just let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Raven you don't have to tell him anything at all."

"But if you tell him and the others what they need to know then you would not have to stand alone against unbeatable odds. Please for my sake do this one single thing."

Steven just looked at Raven and shook his head before leaving for the room that had been provided for him. He took off his shirt before placing it on top of his suitcase. He started to into his right hand and once he stopped he noticed that there was blood on it. Before he could do anything about it the door opened and after a minute he felt a slender feminine hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Raven with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes. Raven's eyes widened before she started to cry as she saw all of the scars and burns on Steven's body. Steven wrapped his arms around Raven pulling her into a hug while making soothing noises. Once she was done crying she asked the one question that was bothering her.

"How did you get all of those scars and burns?"

"They are from Trigon and his army."

"But our goddess saved you on that day."

"Unfortunately it was not soon enough because while the wounds would heal the scars would forever remain. Even Azar said she could do nothing about it."

"So it is because of me that you are going to have those marks for the rest of your life."

"No I have these marks for doing what I thought was right. I would gladly give up my life if it would mean you are safe from harm."

Raven was speechless and just stood there in an embrace with Steven. Steven moved both of them until they were lying on the bed. Raven curled up next to him and smiled when she felt an arm around her. They stayed like that for a while and after about an hour Raven was about to ask Steven a question when she heard a noise. She looked over at the man she loved only to see that he was asleep. A small smile graced her face before placing a quick kiss on his lips. She got up and left the bed but before leaving the room she took one more look at Steven. As she left the room one thought went through her mind and that was when or if they would be together again. Raven walked to the main room of the tower and found Robin to be the only one there.

"So you're engaged to that stuck-up pain in the neck."

"Yes his mother arranged it. As far as his attitude he is always like that to people he doesn't know or trust."

Before Robin could say anything the alarm went off alerting the titans to an attack on their home. Raven went to look out the window only to see Slade and seven hundred of the flame creatures from Trigon's army. The others saw this and knew they were outmatched. They did not know what to do until they saw Steven Kamiya rushing out to meet the attack head on with his swords drawn. He sliced two creatures in half before throwing three daggers at another. Robin watched as the creatures didn't reform and was about to give the order to attack but Raven stopped him.

"Azar gave his swords the ability to kill the creatures of Trigon's army in just one strike."

Robin grumbled at the unfairness of it all and while this was going on Steven had dispatched another fifteen creatures. He launched a Chaos Slash Wave with each sword destroying ninety-two more of them. One of the creatures rammed itself into Steven's left arm making him drop his sword. Now with only one sword he used his injured arm to launch a Fist of the Wolf King before he slashed another three in half. He winced in pain as ten more of the creatures destroyed themselves by ramming into different parts of Steven's body. Upon emerging from the flames his shirt was completely gone and his pants were in tatters. He threw his sword to the ground before cupping his hands together in order to charge an attack. The result was a Tsunami Wave that destroyed one hundred and fifty-six creatures. Steven picked up one of his discarded swords before using his ability to shadow teleport around the battlefield cutting the creatures in half one after another. After destroying a hundred of them this way he reappeared a few feet from the tower's door. He just stood there as the rest of the small army charged at him and once they were mere inches from him he fired off a Chaos Tsunami that was twice its normal size. Only a few of the creatures were left and they all rammed into him causing more burns and Steven fell to his knees completely exhausted. Slade walked up and prepared to attack but the titans chose that moment to appear outside the tower ready to fight however Slade merely started to back up.

"It seems that you are more powerful then my master expected but you have reached your limit." Slade taunted, "However next time I will have triple the amount of troops and when I return Raven will except her destiny whether she likes it or not."

With that said Slade left the island and the titans turned to their ally only to find him gone. They went back inside and started to relax but were unaware that Raven had left for the room that Steven was staying in. She walked inside and saw him trying to get a pill bottle out of his suitcase.

"For the love of Azar you look like hell."

Steven merely smirked at her before opening the bottle and swallowed the one bean he had taken. His wounds closed and stopped bleeding but the burns were still there. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Raven please do not worry now I'm twice as strong then before."

Raven walked over to Steven and slapped him across the face. Before he could say anything Raven kissed him passionately on the lips. Once they separated Steven had a huge grin on his face.

"You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days Steven."

"That's the third time you have said that to me in the last few days Raven."

After putting on a shirt Steven laid down on the bed with Raven joining him a moment later.

"I'll be honest with you Raven I'm slowly dying."

Raven gasped in horror at that comment. However before she could say anything Steven continued.

"The beans inside of that pill bottle were given to me by our goddess. Unfortunately while they heal my wounds and double my strength but the drawback of them is that an internal part of me dies as well. I don't have much left and very soon I will have nothing left."

Steven then broke out into a fit of coughing. Once it passed Raven saw that Steven's left hand was covered in blood.

"Steven is there any way to fix this. I'm sure that if you asked our goddess Azar would cure you if you asked her."

"I wish it were that simple but after Azar warned me of the drawback of the beans but that she could only cure me a total of three times. I have decided to use each one of them on three separate occasions that I would be knocking on death's door since my wounds would be completely healed and my strength would be doubled."

Raven nodded her head before leaning against Steven's shoulder and dozed off. Steven just laid there completely still enjoying the position he was in. Before he fell asleep he was wondering whether or not he would survive his next battle against Trigon.

There you go everyone chapter four is finally done. I have been unable to update because internet explorer seven wouldn't let me log into my account so I had to have my uncle change it back to internet explorer six. I hope the people who left reviews are still reading this anyway read and review.


	6. Returning Home

Chapter 5: Returning Home

Raven could be found on the roof mediating come dawn the next morning. That was where Steven found her when he had decided to do his own mediation. Once he saw her there he greeted her which snapped Raven out of her trance. After a moment of thinking Steven made a statement that surprised Raven.

"We must return to Azarath today for I feel that there is something of great importance in our home world."

"Very well Steven I will get everything ready but it will take me two hours."

Steven merely nodded his head in approval before sitting down and staring at the sky. He stayed that way never noticing Raven leaving to prepare things so that they could journey to their home Azarath. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the time slip by until Raven came back to the roof to inform him that everything was ready for their trip. They went to Raven's room and sat down inside the circle of candles and open spell books. They started to mediate so that their bodies could journey to Azarath. After ten minutes of chanting they opened their eyes to see the empty streets of their home. After following a dove that had appeared they found themselves standing on a rooftop looking at Raven's mother. Steven immediately bowed to the woman.

"My lady it is good to see you once more. I hope my actions up to this point have pleased you."

"Rise child you have no reason to neither kneel to me nor do you have to worry about if your actions have pleased me or not."

As Steven got back to his feet Raven decided to say something to her mother.

"Mother we came here because we believe we feel that there is something of great importance to us here in Azarath."

"My sweet, beautiful daughter the thing that you seek is this book I believe it will help you. This book should contain information on the source of Trigon's powers as well as any weaknesses if any that he may have."

With that Arella's image disappeared as did the view of a peaceful world. In its place were burning buildings and the evil laughter of Trigon.

"Raven return to the Earth right now while I look around. Now is not the time to argue just go."

Raven did as told disappearing back to the Earth. Steven then started to walk through the streets keeping all of his senses alert so that he could react in a second.

"So I was right there is an odd energy source coming from my old home but what is it."

After making his way to the spot that was the location of his home Steven had a flashback from when his mother welcomed him back home from his training. He went inside to look around and found a trap door that he didn't remember being there. He lifted the door and walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the steps he walked through the hallway until he came to a door. He opened it and stepped inside of the room. Steven let out a gasp of surprise at what he saw. There lying on a table was a set of armor that was pitch black in color. The breastplate had a wolf's head engraved on it, the shoulder guards had a strange text on them as did the greaves, and the boots had strange symbols on them that had to do with the stars. As Steven walked up to the table his father's soul self appeared.

"My son it is good to see you again after all this time. I thought that the day would come when you returned so I left this armor for you. It shall be able to free you from that fraud that calls herself a goddess. The truth is Azar raised and mentored Raven but supposedly died. She then tricked Arella into agreeing to an arranged marriage with your mother. Azar isn't a goddess she was the head priestess of Azarath before she left the world of the living. All you have done in the past five years was for nothing but a lie. Only a monster would serve a monster like Azar"

Steven was completely pale after hearing what his father said to him. He fell to his knees and rammed his fists into the ground before saying the one comment that made his father's soul self smile.

"By the gods what have I become?"

"It is like I said this armor that was created from raw chaos energy shall protect you from Azar's powers. Another benefit the armor gives you is a few new techniques that should tip the fight against Trigon in your favor."

"After all that has happened and what you have revealed to me I'm still to be the one to destroy Trigon."

"Evil prevails when good men do nothing boy that was one of the first things I taught you. You now have a new task besides killing Trigon you must send Azar to the realm of the dead once and for all. Two of the techniques that the armor grants you Chaotic Soul Destroyer and Chaotic Soul Damnation are a two move combo that allows you to destroy a person's soul before damning it to hell. These moves are the only ones that can hurt Azar as she is always in her soul form. Also you can combine any attacks with that of the armor's powers to create a whole new arsenal of attacks. The swords that Azar gave you can't harm her or Trigon and she knows that. Her plan is for you to use your last resort killing therefore ending both of your lives. Thankfully before my death I forged a blade that can harm and kill both of them. Not even that fraud knows of this sword's existence which is something I thank the gods for. This blade was forged by using the last bit of raw chaos energy that I had left making sure that you could gain your vengeance. My son it seems that in the end your middle name does have a purpose and even Azar in all of her wisdom had no idea what it was. The armor made from chaos shall be your shield and weather you live or die it shall happen by the Pure Blade of Chaos."

Steven nodded his head in acceptance as he stepped up to the table and grabbed the chest piece before putting it on. He then did the same with shoulder guards, knee guards, and boots. His father smiled as he looked on at the site of his son wearing the Armor of Chaos before he was asked a question by said son.

"Father what about the helmet that goes with this mighty armor as well as the sword you spoke of?"

"The helmet is on the wall behind the door you used to enter this room. The sword is inside the very sheath you see at my side. Also take this bag it contains beans like the ones Azar gave you, however these don't consume a part of you and will in fact return everything that you lost to Azar's beans."

"Father if everything has been a trick by Azar then what about my feelings for Raven. Was what we had just an illusion or was it real?"

"It was in fact real but I would advise you to stay away from Raven and her friends until Trigon is dead. Your love for her was brought about by the hand of a trickster. When outside of battle you can hide the armor inside of the shadows now take the helmet from the wall my son."

Steven turned around and walked up to the door he entered the room through. He moved it out of the way and saw a helmet that was pitch black in color, had horns on top of it, and had holes just wide enough for eyes, a nose, and a mouth. It seemed to look for all intents and purposes like a wolf's head. Steven put it on before turning to where his father stood only to find his father was gone and all that was left was the sword his father had had at his side. Steven strapped the sword to his back before putting the helmet on. He walked out of the room and ascended the stairs. He proceeded to leave the house and then dropped to one knee for before him once again stood Arella. She smiled down at him but Steven could see the sadness in her eyes.

"My child I'm so sorry for what happened but Azar had assured us that once you married Raven then Trigon's life would be ended with little to no problem at all."

"My lady you were tricked just as my mother was. As my father said Azar is a cunning one. I hold no ill will towards you and yours."

"Thank you child for your words have lifted a hugh weight off of my heart."

"However, I'm afraid that I must end my relationship with Raven. I feel it is for the best so that I can find out what my true feelings for her are. I hope you can forgive me but Azar's plan has included the feelings between me and Raven."

"As much as I wish to see my daughter happy I understand what you must do."

Steven put his armor inside of a shadow before he turned and started to walk away from Arella but stopped from disappearing into a shadow when heard the woman whisper one last thing to him.

"The swords that Azar gave you can be combined together into one mighty sword that can kill her once and for all."

Steven got a smirk on his face before disappearing into the shadows leaving Azarath behind and returning to his body in Raven's room. He saw said girl sitting on her bed reading a book. He got up and walked over to Raven and explained to her everything that his father told him about Azar. Raven couldn't believe what she was being told but knew it was the truth.

"Raven I'm sorry but I can no longer stay here. There are many reasons as to why I leave you so soon after finding you. One of the most important ones being that I need to figure if my love for you is real or just something made up by Azar. Another is that innocent people will die in this war with Trigon and Azar. You see Raven I fear what I must become, what I must do, and the lives I might take to be rid of the threat that those two pose to this world. I plan on leaving tomorrow morning I just thought you should know. If you decide to tell your friends then that is fine with me."

With that said Steven left for the room that he was being provided and mediated for the rest of the day before going to sleep. What he did not know was that Raven did indeed decide to tell her friends what was going on. To say that Robin was upset was an understatement. In the morning Steven could be seen walking towards the front door of the tower. Before he left he saw that the titans were there and they weren't happy.

"You can be angry at me all you want but you children will never understand the path that must be walked to save this world from the two most destructive entities to ever appear on this planet. The path I plan to walk is filled with battles, bloodshed, and death. So from now on stay out of my way because I can't have a bunch of inexperianced rookies get in my way."

The titans couldn't believe what they were hearing but Robin decided to say something.

"If you plan on killing people then we will stop you and bring you to justice."

"You think that stopping me would be justice feh don't make me laugh. Justice and injustice, good and evil, right and wrong, and alpha and omega. I'm bound to none of these things for one single reason."

The titans wait to hear his reason but he starts to disappear into the shadows. However before completely sinking into the shadows he says one thing that sets the titans on edge.

"I AM CHAOS"

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter but don't know when I'll get the next one up. It all depends on if I get the right motivation or not. Well until then read and review.


End file.
